goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy Misbehave at IHOP
''Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy Misbehave at IHOP ''is a new episode of the Recess Bullies Get Grounded videos. Plot Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy want Sonic to take the bullies to IHOP for brunch, so he agrees. When they got to IHOP, Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy throw a tantrum because IHOP is closed because Hurricane Florence is going to hit the area soon. So, Sonic decides they should go somewhere else instead. But they mercilessly beat up Sonic because he won't let them do what they want. Randall catches the bullies beating up Sonic and tells Miss Finster about it. Gelman and the bullies got sent to Principal Prickly's office. CAST Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Randall Weems Joey as Gelman Princess as Amy Rose Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Transcript (September 13, 2018, North Carolina) Gelman: Hey, Sonic. Sonic: What is it boys? Lawson: Can we go to IHOP for brunch? Sonic: Sure. Let's go! (Sonic takes the boys to a IHOP) Gelman: What the-?! It's closed, Sonic! Sonic: I know. Sorry, boys, but IHOP is closed because Hurricane Florence is gonna hit soon, and there's probably gonna be bad weather coming. Lawson: What? Mundy: Please tell us you're joking! Sonic: No, it's not a joke. The National Weather Service said that all places in North and South Carolina and some parts of Virginia are closed in preparation of hurricane Florence. I saw it on TV this morning. How about we have something to eat at home, and watch some episodes of Sonic X and Sonic Boom? Mundy (Shouty Guy's voice): NO WAY! WE DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR STUPID SHOWS! WE WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST AT IHOP AND THAT'S FINAL! Sonic: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. We can either go back home and have something to eat while watching my shows, or nothing at all! Gelman: That's it! Prepare to feel our wrath, you stupid blue hedgehog! Lawson: Yeah, we're gonna beat you like a bongo drum! Mundy: Bring it on! (Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy mercilessly beat up Sonic. Gelman wrestles Sonic to the ground and puts him in a headlock. Lawson kicks him like a football, and Mundy chomps on Sonic's leg. Finally, Gelman shakes Sonic and slams him on the ground) Sonic: Oof! (The bullies laugh as Sonic lies unsconciously on the ground) Gelman: That's what you get for messing up our day! (But, little do they know that Randall has seen them beat up Sonic) Randall: Oh no! Those three bullies are beating up a popular video game character! I must tell Miss Finster about this. Randall: Ms. Finster! Ms. Finster! Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy were mercilessly beating up Sonic the Hedgehog! Ms. Finster: Boys, you are in a big-time amount of trouble. Go to Principal Prickly's office again, RIGHT NOW! Gelman: But Ms. Finster... Ms. Finster: JUST GO TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE AND THAT'S FINAL! (When The bullies were sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever beat people up because of a place being closed. You see beating people up just to get what you want undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you 3 detention level 9. Lawson: Detention is for losers, man. Principal Prickly: Make that level 10, and you 3 will lose 4 months of recess. Are you boys ready to push me any further? (Meanwhile, Sonic is still lying on the ground. After regaining consciousness, he rubs his head and feels a little sore) Sonic: Ugh...Those bullies sure beat the snot out of me. I think they might've sprained my quills. (Just then, Amy Rose comes over and sees Sonic sitting down, rubbing his sore quills) Amy: What happened, Sonic? Are you all right? Sonic: Well, I took these three bullies from Recess to IHOP, but it was closed in preparation of Hurricane Florence. Boy, were they mad or what? They beat me up and treated me like a tackling dummy. That's why I feel pretty sore. (Amy helps Sonic up to his feet) Amy: Poor you. I think you should've told them that all of the restaurants in North Carolina were going to be closed because of the upcoming hurricane. Sonic: Yeah. I guess I should've made Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy do their homework until the last day of school in the summer on The Lion King's 25th anniversary. Amy: I agree. That you've been better. Come on, Sonic. Let's take you home to get some rest. Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff